


Across Enemy Lines - Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: Across Enemy Lines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dark but not Evil Slytherins, Dumbledore Bashing, Family, Friendship, Gen, Slytherin Harry, To Read, To Rec, Wizarding World Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Book Two to Across Enemy Lines. Harry Potter navigates through his second, third, and fourth years at Hogwarts with his new friends while proving to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Book two to Across Enemy Lines. Harry Potter navigates through his second, third, and fourth years at Hogwarts with his new friends while proving to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Rivers...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Patricia Rivers…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Kieran Rivers…Richard Gere

Slytherin Common Room

The old ways weren't followed by most wizarding families anymore but one of those few included the Rivers' who celebrated holidays such as _New Years_ on January 1st, Imbolc on February 2nd, _Beltane_ on May 1st, _Lughnasadh_ on the 1st of August, _Samhain_ not Halloween on October 31st, and _Yule_ not Christmas on December 25th. Muggles or people of non magical origin were referred to as mundane but that tradition had been mostly wiped out by current society, the wizarding world had become corrupt and full of bigots and Voldemort supporters.

Mr. Rivers and his wife, Mrs. Rivers had a son named Jari Rivers and had become magical guardians to a mundane born named Justin Finch-Fletchley who was also going into his second year at Hogwarts.

That summer, Jari had taken an apprenticeship under a french alchemist named Nicolas Flamel and his parents and large group of friends who were dubbed the ' _Shivermanes_ ' had thrown a welcome back party upon his return from the airport.

One thing that Jari shared in common with two of the Shivermanes included the ability to manipulate and generate an element, Hermione Granger had Earth, Seth Clearwater's was Fire, and Jari controlled Water though the trio had yet to fully master them and were still in training.

Without bragging, he explained how much he had been learning from Nicolas Flamel and that he would be going back to France for the holidays and some of summer break until he graduated Hogwarts.

Second year brought the addition of Nymphadora Tonks who threatened severe injury to any that called her by her first name and Alastor Moody as the DADA teachers, Tonks taught the first thru third years while Moody taught the fourth thru seventh years. Jari could now appreciate the DADA classes way more than last year, clearly Tonks was competent and he was _actually_ learning.

The Chamber of Secrets was opened by Fay Dunbar who had been writing in a diary since the beginning of term, the Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall confiscated and inspected the diary which turned out to be a _horcrux_.

Few people actually knew that Fay opened the Chamber, Jari sat in Slytherin common room to discuss leaking the news with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, [Daphne Greengrass](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/c/c7/Order-of-the-phoenix-daphne.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160730165239), Rosalie Hale, half vampires Jane and Alec Volturi who were in the _core_ group of Shivermanes.

"I don't think we should let this news get out." said Daphne causing curious looks from her friends.

Jari tried to reason with the blond-haired witch. "If we were the ones who opened the Chamber, Fay would out us in an instant."

"Fay is a heartless wench but is outing her really a benefit to us?" Draco asked.

"We also have to consider the fact that the other houses may not believe us." Jane said. Jane and Alec were fraternal twins.

Jari had to admit that he considered that possibility but now thought it irrelevant. "I don't think whether or not they'll believe us is the problem, there are ways around that."

Rosalie shrugged a shoulder at her friend. "I don't know Jari, I think maybe the bitch has suffered enough."

Rosalie, Rosalie's 'twin' Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, and their 'brother' Edward Cullen were half vampires that had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. None of the four had any biological relation to each other.

"I wouldn't go that fair Rose."

"I don't feel sorry for her, she should've known never to trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps it's brain." Alec pointed out.

"Fay has always hated me but I'm with Daphne on this one." Jari said.

The consensus was made not to expose Fay and the rest of the year went by calmly, the diary had been destroyed though Jari did go back to his horcrux research with help from a reluctant Hermione Granger.

Third year had brought a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher named Dedalus Diggle and the Slytherins _more_ contempt and disdain from the Weasley's twins younger brother, it was all because Ron's rat Scabbers turned out to an animagus named Peter Pettigrew.

Head of Slytherin Professor Severus Snape fire-called the Aurors and Peter had gotten arrested, the rat had only been recognized because Harry had seen his name on the Marauder's Map.

***

Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

The situation with Peter had affected Jari more than he let on, the Shivermanes hadn't noticed yet and the wizard was determined to keep it that way. Wanting some privacy, he hid away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom until seeing Hermione come in.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." said Hermione as she kneeled next to him on the floor. Hermione was a Gryffindor along with the Weasley twins Fred and George, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, and Harry's cousin Dudley Evans. Sam and Leah were half shapeshifters like Jacob and Seth.

Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, and Zafrina Z were the Hufflepuffs of the group. Besides the Cullens and the Volturi twins, Zafrina, Chelsea, Victoria, and Benjamin were half vampires as well.

Also in the Shivermanes were Ravenclaws Parvati's identical twin sister Padma Patil, Mandy Brocklehurst, Luna Lovegood, [Terry Boot](http://harryalbuspotter.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_Boot), Jane and Alec's sister [Chelsea Volturi](http://twifan.wikia.com/wiki/Chelsea), Victoria V, Benjamin B, and Leah's younger brother Seth Clearwater.

Jari groaned, he hadn't wanted to be found but wasn't surprised since if anyone was going to find him, it would have to be his bushy haired friend. "How did you find me?"

"I noticed last year that you liked to come here when you're upset, now what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Hermione clasped both of Jari's hands in hers. "It's me Jari, you know that you can tell me anything."

"Peter Pettigrew happens to be my mother's baby brother, he's my uncle and godfather." Jari confessed.

It wasn't the fact that Jari was Peter Pettigrew's nephew and godson that irritated Hermione, it was the fact that her friend had kept it a secret all these years.

The reaction of Hermione had sparked Jari to call an emergency meeting and tell the other Shivermanes the truth, none were pleased that he kept it a secret but promised that the news _wouldn't_ stop them from being friends.

It took weeks for Hermione to speak to him again and the Shivermanes finished third year without further incident, Jari _didn't_ know what next year would bring but he and his friends could handle anything if they stuck together.

Next Chapter: Fourth year begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Book two to Across Enemy Lines. Harry Potter navigates through his second, third, and fourth years at Hogwarts with his new friends while proving to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> 

The upcoming Triwizard Tournament was announced by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore at the welcoming feast for the new year, even students who _weren't_ eligible due to the age limit being seventeen began entering their names into the Goblet of Fire, an excited Seth asked if Jari planned to try to enter but the latter had enough to _contend_ with and shook his head. The magical academies of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be coming to Hogwarts to compete, it was one of the few things he didn't find foolish about the Triwizard since he had friends at those schools.

The names of Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and much to everyone's surprise Ron Weasley came out of the goblet on Samhain, the thought of Cedric's glory being taken away caused most of the school turn against Ron.

Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff saw Ron's entry into the tournament as unfair and tried to get him disqualified. The Heads were overuled by Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman who was the Department Head of Magical Games and Sports.

Even Ron's best friends Seamus Finnegan and Eloise Midgen weren't talking to him as November began, Jari had little sympathy for the redhead who had hated him from the start.

The First Task of the Triwizard which involved dragons took place a few weeks later, a severely burnt Ron had to be sent to the Hospital Wing and under the care of Madam Poppy Pomfrey but had managed to get his egg like the other three champions.

Hungry that afternoon, Jari went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch with Padma, Ernie, and Wayne Hopkins. The sight of a blond-haired man named Gilderoy Lockhart dragging a second year boy in between one of the buildings greeted the quintet on their way back to Hogwarts, Lockhart was a known predator to both young boys and girls alike though nothing was ever proven.

"Leave her alone!" exclaimed Wayne as he followed Lockhart between the buildings with Padma, Ernie, and Jari. Wayne had light brown hair and brown eyes.

Terry, Padma, and Mandy were in the same house and year as Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Su Li, Morag Macdougal, Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin, and Anthony Goldstein.

Ernie, Wayne, and Justin shared a dorm with Roger Malone, Zacharias Smith, and one of the Serafi sextuplets, Loic Serafi who were fellow fourth years and in Hufflepuff.

Lockhart smiled at the fourth years, a smile that Jari found very creepy. "Hello there, I was just bringing this boy back to the school."

"Get away from him, you creep!" Jari exclaimed. "Wayne, can you go get someone?"

"On it." Wayne shot a look of disgust at Lockhart before running off.

"We should really be off now." Lockhart said and then tried to lead the second year boy away with him.

Jari _froze_ Lockhart in a block of ice and then slowly approached the second year boy with Padma and Ernie.

"What did you do to him?" stammered out the second year boy.

Jari found himself getting annoyed by the question but kept his tone pleasant. "I'm a water elemental and I put him on ice figuratively and literally, is this the first time this happened?"

Padma sighed in relief as the second year boy nodded his head. "At least that's something, you don't have to worry about him anymore." assured the indian witch.

"Second years aren't allowed in Hogsmeade so I'm wondering how Lockhart managed to get to you." Jari wondered curiously. Padma and Ernie seemed to be wondering the same.

"The last thing I remember is seeing Lockhart subbing for Professor Tonks since Professor Moody wasn't able to and then it all goes blank after that." the boy said.

"I think memory charms have come into play."

Ernie looked around but his friend was nowhere in sight. "The fucking bastard! What the hell is taking Wayne?"

"Calm down mate, he should be back in any minute now." Jari told his friend with a shoulder bump.

Wayne soon returned with Severus, Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher Professor Pomona Sprout and Harry Potter in tow, the adults either didn't notice or care that the boys had come with them instead of staying at the castle.

Thanks to statements from the Shivermanes and the second year boy along with the use of _Veritaserum_ on Lockhart, Lockhart was arrested and sentenced to Azkaban for life.

Next Chapter: The Shivermanes grow suspicious of Moody.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Book two to Across Enemy Lines. Harry Potter navigates through his second, third, and fourth years at Hogwarts with his new friends while proving to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Hogwarts

Lockhart's arrest and the Shivermane's pivotal role in it went overshadowed after the announcement of the Yule Ball, Jari had to _repress_ himself from gagging when Minerva delivered the news during Transfiguration, it was no secret that the woman had it in for all Slytherins. He had managed to get Jane to go with him to the Yule Ball as friends, the duo had a good time and had even gotten the chance to sneer and laugh at Ron since neither the school, Beauxbatons, or any Durmstrang students wanted anything to do with him.

New Years passed quickly and on Imbolc, he went to the Black Lake with Alec, Demetri D, Nahuel N, Adrian, and several other Slytherins to do a ritual which gave some magic into the lake.

Demetri and Nahuel were half vampires like Caius Lessard, Felix Maestas, the Cullen coven, and the Denalis. Both Caius and Felix were in the Weasley twin's year but were Slytherins.

Constant vigilance was a phrase coined by Moody, Jari had taken it to heart and decided to share his suspicions about the DADA Professor with Rosalie as the two sat side by side in Ancient Runes.

"Jari, there is nothing is wrong with Moody, you're being completely ridiculous." said Rosalie as she rolled her eyes in response.

Jari glared at his friend for the insult but had expected doubts from the long-haired blond. "No I'm not Rose, there's something different about Moody and it's not a good different."

"Moody's always been a bit of an oddball with his constant vigilance, maybe you're overthinking it."

"I'll do this by myself if I have to but I could use your help."

"Fine but I'm going to kick your arse if we get expelled." Rosalie threatened with a smirk on her face.

Professor Bathsheda Babbling, the Ancient Runes teacher began her lecture of the _many_ uses of runes as Jari listened in interest since it was his favorite subject next to Charms.

Runes could theoretically do _anything_ if combined right, he didn't know enough about runes yet for that to be possible but it was a nice thought for the future.

Next Chapter: Jari mistakes two friends as being in a relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Book two to Across Enemy Lines. Harry Potter navigates through his second, third, and fourth years at Hogwarts with his new friends while proving to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Second Floor Classroom

It seemed that Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter had nothing better to do than write scathing articles about certain Hogwarts students, not that Jari minded, it's not as if the articles were directed towards him. Jari remained _abstemious_ during breakfast and lunch after Jasper informed that the Third Task was coming soon.

All four champions were practicing for the third and final task as April fell into May, Ron's progress or lack thereof convinced him that the redhead was sure to tank it.

Apparently the 'so-called' Golden Trio had gotten back together by _Beltane_ as he noticed that Ron, Seamus, and Eloise were back to their old ways of tormenting Gryffindors.

Surprised, Jari walked in on Benjamin and Zafrina sharing what _appeared_ to be a kiss in one of the upper corridors that afternoon and the two wore mortified expressions upon noticing him.

"It's not what it looks like." protested Benjamin as he and Zafrina quickly stepped away from each other.

Jari scowled at his friend and turned to leave. "I don't care if you two are in a relationship but you could've trusted me enough not to hide it."

"We're not hiding anything Jari." Zafrina protested as she stopped Jari from leaving.

"I know what I saw Zafrina, don't lie to me."

Benjamin noticed the hurt expression in the shorter wizard's eyes and rushed to explain. "Zafrina fell and I was just helping her up, that's all."

"I love Ben but I'm not in love with him. The whole reason we came to this classroom was because the Golden Trio were being gits again and we need an escape." Zafrina added.

"Bullshit." Jari said, not believing a word that had come out of his friend's mouths.

It took some thought on deduction on Jari's part before he realized that Benjamin and Zafrina hadn't been lying and were not in relationship.

He located his friends that evening and separately apologized to them which was quickly accepted. Rosalie and Jari's investigation into Moody had turned up empty so far and he skipped dinner in the Great Hall and went back to the empty classroom, he knew they had missed something and was trying to figure it out but ended up bumping into Paul Lahote.

Half shapeshifters Paul and his best friend Jared Cameron were Gryffindors in the same year as Jari.

"Watch where you're going Lahote." said Jari as he broke away his thoughts and glared up at the taller wizard.

Paul growled and shot a glare right back, the half shapeshifter and Jari had _never_ gotten along. "You're the one who bumped into me Jari, what are you doing in here anyways?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first, you looked like you were daydreaming when I walked in here."

Jari hated that the stigma of being a Slytherin led fools like Paul to assume that Slytherins were nothing but evil. "I don't have to explain myself to you, I'm just a snake remember? You dragon dung cleaver."

"I'm fucking late for dinner but this isn't over." Paul warned and walked off.

Unphased, Jari went back to brooding on Moody and trying to figure out anything that could clue him in on what was wrong. Paul could bark all he wanted but that Jari _wasn't_ the least bit afraid of the half shapeshifter.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Across Enemy Lines - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. For story purposes, Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort, Everyone from Twilight(vampires, shapeshifters, etc.) are half witch or wizard, Embry is not Tiffany's son or the half-brother to either Sam, Jacob, or Quil.  
> Fandom(s): Harry Potter, Twilight  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Book two to Across Enemy Lines. Harry Potter navigates through his second, third, and fourth years at Hogwarts with his new friends while proving to a manipulative Headmaster and everyone else that Slytherin doesn't mean evil.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Rivers...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Patricia Rivers…Vera Farmiga  
> Jari’s father, Kieran Rivers…Richard Gere

The Slytherin Dormitories

"I don't understood how Dumbledore could be fooled by someone who was posing as a good friend of his." said Harry as he and Jari were packing their trunks, the _detrimental_ Triwizard Tournament along with the year was finally over, it was time for the students of Hogwarts to go home. Unfortunately the Triwizard was not without _loss_ , Ron had been killed during the final task completely devastating his family and what few friends he had.

Jari had long since suspected that something wrong was Moody and it turned out that the one they thought was Moody was _actually_ Barty Crouch Jr. "Dumber than a door knew that it was Crouch all along, there was no way he couldn't have known."

"So in a way, Dumbledore was responsible for Ron Weasley's death?"

"His hands aren't clean, that I can assure you. I just hope next year isn't as bad as this one." Jari said.

The two then finished packing their trunks and left for the Hogwarts express. Other Slytherins and fellow fourth years Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Sophie Roper, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott joined them.

At King's Cross station, Jari's parents asked how the year had gone and he didn't want to get into it right then and said that he would answer when they got home.

A few days later, he flooed over to the Burrow with his parents to offer their deepest condolences to the Weasley family. Molly refused to let the Rivers' leave without a meal and the parents settled in the dining room, Jari was going to leave Fred and George alone but the Weasley twins grabbed either arm and led him to their room where they had worked on a _new_ pranking invention.

It was only a few weeks later that the Weasley twins opened up about Ron's death, their brother had many faults but they _loved_ him anyways. He figured that the twins had thrown themselves into their interventions to handle their grief, it was something he _couldn't_ fault or judge them for.

***

Treats

That afternoon, jugs of butter beer and delectable desserts filled the booth that Jari sat in with Cedric, Blaise, Hermione, Zafrina, Nahuel, and Demetri.

"I never want to do the Triwizard again." declared Cedric.

Jari finished the treacle tart he had been working on and then turned to his friend. "That more than likely won't be something you'll have to worry about next century."

"I haven't been to the Burrow this summer, how are the Weasleys coping with Ron's death?" Hermione asked.

"Arthur and Molly are taking it the hardest."

Nahuel noticed the shorter wizard's downcast expression. "Are you okay?"

Jari found himself being pulled into hugs from Hermione and Zafrina. "No one knew that the Cup was actually a portkey, what would've happened if Cedric had grabbed it instead of Ron?" he asked.

"Diggory probably would have been killed instead." Blaise said bluntly.

Hermione glared at the italian wizard and then suddenly smiled and placed her hand on top of his. Blaise's hand suddenly started smoking as his friend _burned_ him with her elemental powers and he quickly ripped his hand away from hers.

"Hermione!" Blaise exclaimed. "I was just being honest."

"We all knew that Blaise, that doesn't mean you have to say it." Hermione said.

Demetri had been stunned to hear about Ron Weasley, having had negative to little interaction with the redhead. "I don't think anyone actually thought that would happen. Someone actually dying in the Triwizard Tournament?"

Zafrina crossed her arms. "It's pretty unheard of to say the least."

Jari agreed with the half vampire, usually the worst anyone wished on the champions competing in the Triwizard was being maimed or humiliation. "The records for the previous one have long been lost."

"Maybe all four champions didn't survive the last one." Zafrina theorized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
